


releasing pressure

by moralfogfics



Series: Pornographic Parents of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Rafael McCall, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Extremely Underage, F/M, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Mention of Impregnation, Nursing Kink, Omega Melissa McCall, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralfogfics/pseuds/moralfogfics
Summary: Melissa mistakenly thinks that she has an afternoon to herself to play with that old knotting toy while Scott plays with Stiles. Unluckily (or luckily) for her, Scott comes home as she's finished and her son is more than curious.





	

Melissa McCall was a good mom. She was a good Omega, a damned strong one. She’d kicked out her Alpha and kept her son with her when things went south, she was a successful nurse, and she had an Alpha son. A gorgeous eleven year old Alpha.

Scott had always been a mommy’s boy, clinging to her even before Rafael’s drinking had gotten really bad. He had nursed probably too long in some opinions, all the way to four and Melissa had only stopped because Rafael’s constant comments had worn her down. 

Now however that she and Scott were in their own home, things were different again, probably for the better. It’d been almost four months since she left Rafael, kicked him out, and Scott seemed to be getting back to his old self. Younger self, even. 

The past week he’d been staying in her bed, making up excuses about nightmares or it being too cold, even when she’d gotten him a new set of thick blankets. She couldn’t say no to him when he looked up at her with those big brown eyes, so she’d let him in between the sheets, let him curl against her larger frame and grip at her sleep shirt with his fists.

She didn’t have anything against him sleeping there, she loved it in fact, but him getting closer and staying closer didn’t make...certain things easier. She wasn’t dumb, she knew her son masturbated in the shower or in his room when he claimed to be doing homework, but as a working mom she barely got down time and hadn’t been able to take care of herself. As an Omega she had needs, needs that she wasn’t about to talk to her son about, even if he was part of why she had no time for them.

Still, it was three in the afternoon on a Tuesday and by some miracle, she was home from work and Scott had called to let her know he’d be with Stiles for a few hours after school.

Melissa wasted no time in the shower, stripping from her scrubs and washing off quick, before digging out her toy box to find just what she needed--The Knot. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it would work. It had a timer she’d set ages go, to swell up and lock inside her cunt as it pumped a cum cartridge into her. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, nothing was, but it gave her the stretch she needed.

She got onto the bed, her pussy already slick as she loaded a cartridge into the bottom socket of the toy, then double checked the timer--forty five minutes. That would work, and in an emergency she could always push the knot out (a perk of having birthed a pup). Melissa’s hand snaked down her stomach to her sore clit, circling her index finger around it before she got lube and properly slicked up the toy to be safe.  The knot would swell fully only after she came, but would start a slow swell almost instantly.

She settled back against the pillows, checking once more she had her cell nearby in case Scott needed to call, before she slowly eased the toy into her cunt. A long, loud moan was drawn out of Melissa, the silicone cock almost perfect. It was big--bigger than Rafael, but it wasn’t real, she didn’t have an Alpha above her, wrapping a hand around her throat and snarling about how a bitch like her needed to be bred. 

“Fuck me, Alpha, please, I’ll be so good.”

It wasn’t long before she was fucking herself hard and as deep as the toy would go, the growing knot popping in and out of her slick cunt as fast as she could manage. Her hand moved from her leaking nipples down to her ignored clit, starting to play with it more. Melissa cried out as she was pushed over the edge, her thighs trembling as she came and shoved the knot into her pussy one more time, as it inflated quickly and started to pump the warm faux-cum cartridge into her waiting cunt. Fuck, it felt amazing to be so full again. Almost as amazing as the feeling of being heavy with child and the stretch of the birth. Well, maybe that’d be in the cards for the future.

Melissa must have fallen asleep, what with the thick knot in her and the timer set for so long, because when she woke up it was to the door opening and the sound of a gasp. Her eyes flew open and she saw Scott standing there, backpack in his hand and the other resting on the doorknob.

“Sorry mom I--Sheriff Stilinski gave me a ride home. I wanted to say hi if you were home.” He blushed, eyes trailing from her full tits down to the purple toy between her legs.

“It’s fine sweetheart I was just--I thought I’d be alone longer.”

She went to pull the covers up but before she could, she heard the thunk of a bag against the floor and felt the bed dip as Scott climbed onto the bed. Melissa froze, unsure of what exactly was going on until he sat inches from her cunt. “Can I...Can I touch?”, he asked, face flushed and a small bulge in his jeans prominent.

“Where?” Her cunt clenched around the knot unconsciously, milking a bit more cum from it, a final spurt.  Did she really want her son to be touching her like this? She should tell him to get out.

“Anywhere.”

She nodded hesitantly, moving to be propped against pillows instead of resting on her elbows. The toy shifted inside of her and she held in a moan, but felt a small gush of slick between her legs. How could she be turned on by this?

Scott scooted closer, his hand skirting on her thigh before moving up to cup her breast, which was much larger than his hand. “They feel full.” It wasn’t really a question, it was a fact. Melissa nodded. “They are, and they will be for a while longer." 

Her son leaned down, hot breath dancing across her sore nipples and Melissa had half the mind to stop him, to take Scott by the hair and pull him back but instead she just nodded slightly when he looked at her, and allowed him to take a nipple into his mouth. She bit her lower lip, holding in a noise as he started to suckle, drawing the thick milk from her tits.  “G-Good boy.” She ran fingers through his hair, clenching into a fist only when his teeth grazed her nipple. Her hips rolled up, moving the toy inside her. 

He seemed to understand her dilemma and moved his free hand down to the toy, pushing on the base a bit before grabbing hold and tugging. It didn’t move much, with the knot still mostly inflated but it moved enough to make Melissa cry out. She reached down and moved his hand out of the way briefly, to deflate the knot to a still large but more reasonable size before locking it there. “Pull hard baby.”

Scott nodded, pausing in his feeding to  grasp the base and pull slow, but not stopping when he felt resistance. Melissa swore loudly and her hips bucked as the knot popped free. “Back in back in back in.”, she babbled. Scott forced the knot back in, some of the cum sliding out around it and onto the bed sheet. She had Scott continue this as he went back to suckling, switching over to the other breast after the first was emptied. After her second orgasm she tugged his hand off the toy and pulled his head up gently to look at her. “..Do you want to try fucking your mommy?”

Scott’s eyes widened and he nodded, watching his mother bear down and push the knot out at almost its fullest. The rest of the cum gushed out and he scrambled off the bed to strip, tossing his clothes in the general direction of the door. His cock wasn’t anywhere close to the girth of the toy, but it was slightly longer and it would be enough, hopefully. Flushed red and curved up to his stomach he stroked it a few times, before climbing on the bed between her thighs. “Come on baby.” Melissa pulled him in for a kiss, more chaste than anything they’d been doing.

She moved the toy to the side and spread her legs, cunt open and waiting. He moved from her lips to her tit, starting to suckle again as she reached down to guide his cock into her cunt. As the head was barely enveloped in the tight heat he whined, thrusting forward hard. Melissa cried out, nails digging into his ass. “S-Slow baby." 

Scott whimpered an apology, continuing to feed while starting to slowly thrust. By now this was about his pleasure more so than hers, she’d gotten off twice already and now just wanted real Alpha cum mixed in with the fake cum she’d been filled with.

Her son kept suckling even when the breast was empty and she let him, coaching him to speed his thrusts up at the right time. Soon enough his thrusts became less coordinated, rabbit fucking into the tight heat of the cunt he’d been born from. Scott pulled back from her breast, whimpering, “Momma I need to cum, need to breed you.” 

A small knot started to form at the base of his cock, making Melissa moan as he thrust deeper. “Cum in your mommy, you can do it baby.” Scott cried out, seating himself balls deep and grasping the sheets hard as he came. His knot wasn’t large enough to hold the cum in, it wouldn’t be for a few more years but it still felt good. His cum also probably wouldn’t take, but there would always be a chance.

Melissa decided to worry about that later and instead stroked at Scott’s hair, urging the boy to go back to suckling as he calmed down from the orgasm. Scott dozed off, knot still hard and cock still pumping cum into his mother as she lay beneath him. She kept stroking his hair, more mindlessly than anything now, cunt clenching around the cock in her, milking it as it filled her cunt, pushing out the fake cum that would be useless.  
  
It wouldn’t be too bad to be bred by her son, she mused. Be heavy with child again. Constantly horny, needing to be full. She hummed softly. If this time didn’t take (which it most likely wouldn’t), maybe she and Scott would spend a heat or two together when he was older.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the act of incest, underage sex, or incest breeding. This is just the fictional result of reading too much fanfiction. [Come find me on tumblr!](http://moralfogfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
